Vengeance
by Zalaine
Summary: Quand les enfants morts se rendent compte que leur meurtrier n'a pas disparu dans les flammes, ils décident de revenir demander à la marionnette un nouveau corps plus dangereux que jamais afin d'anéantir ce monstre. (models Drawkill)
1. Chap1 : Obscurité

Une petite fic sur FNAF, sur mes models favoris : les Drawkills. Ne faisant pas officiellement parti du jeu, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'histoire, j'ai décider de leur en imaginer une ! Ça se passe après le 3e jeu.

Inutile de préciser que ni FNAF ni les models Drawkills ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

L'obscurité, enfin. Tout était enfin fini, ils étaient libres de se fondre dans l'obscurité. Celui qui leur avait tout pris était enfin mort, ils avaient pris sa vie comme il avait pris la leur et celle de tant d'autres. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer et quitter ces corps mécaniques qui avaient été les leurs pendant tant d'années.

Mais dans l'obscurité bienfaisante retentit un cri, un cri de haine et de folie, ils ressentirent sa soif de sang et sa rage, un cri de peur et d'agonie, ils ressentirent leur terreur et leur mort. Il était toujours là, rien n'avait changé. Bien que cela soit impossible, leur ennemi vivait encore.

 _Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça vivre, mais sachez que vous payeraient pour ce que vous avez osé me faire._

Sa voix ! Quelque chose remua en eux, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser faire, le laisser continuer, ils devaient quitter l'obscurité de la mort pour revenir hanter le monde des vivants.

Pour l'empêcher de continuer

Pour se venger de ce monstre

Pour détruire celui qui avait pris leur vie

* * *

Et Voilà ! Dites moi si la suite vous intéresse, je ne continuerais que si je vois que ça intéresse au moins une personne, je n'aime pas travailler dans le vide. Alors une petite review pour me dire si vous voulez la suite ?


	2. Chap2: Calcinés

**Un grand merci à ceux qui se sont pris le temps de lire ma fic, c'est ma toute première. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le rythme de publication qui sera sans doute des plus irréguliers, je n'ai pas encore vraiment l'habitude d'écrire.**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre où je reviens notamment sur l'un des événements marquants de l'histoire de FNAF, je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Blue:** **La voilààààààààà! Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis, je sais que le chap 1 était assez court, mais comme dit je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'écrire. Et pourr les Drawkills, non ce ne sont pas les Nightmares, mais des modèles non officiels, des fanmodèls en quelque sortes, cherche "drawkill animatronics" sur google image et tu les verras.**

 **Tsume: Merci de m'avoir laisser une review, moi aussi je les trouve trop classes (sinon je n'écrirais pas une fic sur eux), mon préféré est Chica, je trouve ses ailes trop classes! Mais Bonnie est cool aussi, la forme de sa tête et de se oreilles me fait penser à Frank du film Donnie Darko, et ça c'est classe! (et non, ça ne s'écris pas comme ça ;) )**

* * *

Il était le seul à pouvoir leur offrir un nouveau corps et ils le savaient. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était où le trouver, tous ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'il ne les avait pas suivi dans l'obscurité, qu'il était toujours là-bas, dans le monde des vivants bien qu'il n'en soit plus un depuis longtemps, plus longtemps qu'eux. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer leurs recherches, ils se rendirent au dernier endroit où ils l'avaient vu, le dernier endroit où eux même avaient été vus avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

Ce qui avait été un bâtiment destiné à susciter l'horreur chez les courageux qui oseraient s'y aventurer n'était plus.

 _Courageux ? Laissez-moi en douter, ils n'ont jamais connu la véritable horreur, mais vous et moi savons ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?_

La voix qui leur dit ces mots d'un ton mielleux et provocateur leur faisait horreur, ils ne pouvaient se contenter de l'ignorer, elle ne se faisait que plus insistante. Mais ceci leur rappela aussi pourquoi ils étaient revenus, ils se mirent alors à sa recherche parmi les débris calcinés de l'attraction d'horreur. Ce qu'il c'était passé ici ne serait jamais connu des vivants, c'était entre eux et leur ennemis, celui qui leur avait tout pris et qui aujourd'hui refusait toujours de les laisser en paix.

Ils progressaient sans difficulté parmi la ruine, leur corps éthéré aidant. Çà et là ils pouvaient apercevoir des restes de ce qui avait été leurs corps au fil du temps : un masque brisé entre deux morceaux de béton et contre le reste d'une borne d'arcade, un œil électronique qui semblait les regarder. Mais ce qui les fit s'arrêter n'était pas une de ces vielles reliques, bien qu'étant dans un état semblable : des restes humains. Ainsi donc, ils avaient échoué à faire fuir les occupants de l'attraction avant l'incendie, l'un d'entre eux était resté malgré tout. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentier coupables pour cette mort, ça n'avait jamais été leur but, bien au contraire, mais ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que ça n'arrive pas, tant pis pour lui.

Mais l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait pas quitter le cadavre des yeux alors que les autres continuaient leur chemin, il avait déjà vu une chose semblable, et il en avait été responsable. Avait-il tué ? Non, pas vraiment.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, il était dangereux. S'il ne le surveillait pas, il tuerait encore. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ! Il lui avait tous pris, il devait se venger et venger ses amis. Il s'approchait furtivement de sa cible, personne ne le remarqua, personne ne le remarquait jamais là-haut. C'était d'ailleurs là la raison qui le poussait à y rester, on lui foutait la paix, personne ne lui faisait de mal ou ne le dérageait.

Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de sa cible, il hésita, était-ce vraiment lui ? Tout en lui lui criait que oui, bien que lors de son crime il ait été déguisé, il avait parfaitement pu voir son uniforme violet sous le costume trop grand pour lui, uniforme que portait sa cible qui, de plus, était de la bonne taille. L'hésitation durât à peine une seconde avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, lu enserrant la tête de ses mâchoires surpuissante. Malheureusement, alors que le sang dégoulinait entre ses dents, il vit ses yeux : ils n'étaient pas de la bonne couleur !

Dans la salle principale d'une Pizzeria Freddy Fazebear, les gens hurlaient et fuyaient alors que l'un des animatronics se tenait devant sa victime encore vivante malgré sa tête mutilée. L'animatronic informe retourna se percher au plafond, espérant d'une certaine façon y disparaitre, il regardait le presque cadavre en se disant « mais qu'ai-je fait? »

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du cadavre calciné, c'était de leur faute. Encore une mort dont il était responsable, valait-il vraiment mieux que celui qu'il haïssait si fort ? Les autres remarquèrent qu'il s'était arrêté et l'attendirent, comprenant. Alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, une voix grave et sépulcrale les interpela, ils l'avaient trouvé.

 _ **Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez, alors vous voulez de nouveaux corps ? Soit, mais sachez que cette fois-ci sera la dernière, ne**_ _ **ratez pas cette chance.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous à plus, je pense que vous avez deviné de quel événement je parlais et de qui est le responsable à mes yeux, vous avez aussi du deviné qui est le "il" qui va les aider. Dans tous les cas, une petite review pour m'assurer que je n'écris pas dans le vide? (fais les yeux doux).**


End file.
